


Caught

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Saw a post on this and just wanted to write about it. I didn’t think of this myself, credits to who did.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on this and just wanted to write about it. I didn’t think of this myself, credits to who did.

It was a late Saturday night, and Nancy was spending it with her boyfriend in his room, tangled up in his white sheets. They had just finished after a good 45 minutes or so of heavy panting and pleasurable moaning. Her head was rested on his chest, just enough so she could hear his heartbeat against her ears. As Jonathan leans down to kiss Nancy’s forehead, he stops mid-way, interrupted by giggles coming from Joyce’s room. He turns to look at the time - 1:34 A.M., it read. They exchanged confused looks. 

“Did you hear that too?” Jonathan asked, looking at the door as if he could see through it.

“Yeah..she’s probably just watching T.V.” Nancy replies.

“Mm, maybe.” He replies, tracing his fingertips down Nancy’s thumb. Nancy got up from the bed and put on the closest thing she could find.

“I’m getting water, you want some?” She asks before turning the doorknob. 

He nods before she turns the doorknob, softly closing it behind her so she doesn’t wake Will up. She walks towards the kitchen and tries to get a glass of water as quietly as possible before returning to Jonathan. She places the glass next to the sink and walks towards Jonathan’s room, but before she could enter the hallway, she sees a tall shadow grow bigger as it leaves Joyce’s room, closing the doorknob behind it. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion to see Hopper leaving her room, looking like he was about to leave. She stopped halfway in the hallway. Hopper closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, like shit, he thought, she caught me. Nancy’s mouth opens to say something but before she does, Hopper interrupts the awkward silence in between them.

“Just, don’t. Don’t mention this to anyone. This never happened.” He says, whispering before he passes by her to put on his shoes. She turns around to watch him and shrugs. She has so many questions and she can’t wait to tell Jonathan about this the minute Hopper walks out of the door and as she walks into Jonathan’s. Before Hopper could leave he motions a finger on his lip which has Nancy in a soft laugh before entering Jonathan’s room. 

“You won’t believe what I just saw.” She says, before quietly closing the door behind her and jumping into bed with him.


End file.
